<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>踢馆日 by kristina251</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026999">踢馆日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251'>kristina251</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>本文乃是《德国Boy也应该有一个江湖梦》的同人，中式武侠风，因此首先当然是要感谢原作者 @脑洞小怪兽 的所有设定以及授权~当然还有技术支持~~原作者lof地址https://scorrrystucky.lofter.com/</p>
<p>所以呢，凡有跟原文人设不相符的地方，必须都是我的错_(:зゝ∠)_以及对应人名不是太难看出来吧hhhh</p>
<p>本文所有武功招式内功心法以及相关专业词汇，均来自我看过的各种武侠小说武侠剧还有玩过的武侠游戏，如果大家看着眼熟，请不要怀疑你的眼睛！因此一并感谢这所有陪伴我走过青春岁月的作者们！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jérôme Boateng/Mario Götze</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>踢馆日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文乃是《德国Boy也应该有一个江湖梦》的同人，中式武侠风，因此首先当然是要感谢原作者 @脑洞小怪兽 的所有设定以及授权~当然还有技术支持~~原作者lof地址https://scorrrystucky.lofter.com/</p>
<p>所以呢，凡有跟原文人设不相符的地方，必须都是我的错_(:зゝ∠)_以及对应人名不是太难看出来吧hhhh</p>
<p>本文所有武功招式内功心法以及相关专业词汇，均来自我看过的各种武侠小说武侠剧还有玩过的武侠游戏，如果大家看着眼熟，请不要怀疑你的眼睛！因此一并感谢这所有陪伴我走过青春岁月的作者们！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚进五月，阳光已带了几分炽烈，穿过街边参差的树木，在地上留下斑斑印痕。微风拂过，偶有一两片树叶被吹落，打着旋儿在空中飞舞，悄无声息的落在地上。一条街外，隐隐人声传来，越发衬的五仁茶肆门前安宁悠闲。</p>
<p>穆二上午说完了书，收好银两，与阿短两人用过午饭，便到后厨忙着杂活。阿短在茶肆大堂打着算盘，偶尔朝门口方向看一眼，似乎在等着什么人。</p>
<p>过不多时，穆二打理好后厨走回大堂，正好看见一高一矮两人走进茶肆。高个青年身形修长，皮肤白皙，生的颇为清秀，眉目之间却又带着几分英气，腰侧斜跨一柄长刀，更显得威武不凡。矮的那人还是个十四五岁的少年，身量与阿短相差仿佛，却比他胖了不少，圆圆的脸上还流露出几分稚气，两只眼睛骨碌碌地转动，看着甚是招人喜爱。两人服色相同，一身短打劲装，外罩黑色长袍，衣着边缘镶有黄边，衣襟处还绣着两颗星。</p>
<p>“黄蜂帮的人？怎么来的这么快？”穆二凑到阿短身边轻声问道。</p>
<p>“消息说是今天到，倒也没说早上晚上。你这就去邻街青藤斋，找阿滕把今儿该用的点心拿来。速速来回，不可失了礼数。”阿短低声吩咐道。</p>
<p>穆二点点头，一个闪身便消失在了后堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那两人站在大堂中环视一周，高的那人不禁赞了一句：“江湖上都说五仁茶肆乃是风水宝地，今日一见果然名不虚传，当真好个浮生偷闲的所在。”</p>
<p>阿短微微一笑：“两位远来，还请先坐下喝杯茶，歇歇脚，点心即刻送到，若不嫌弃也可以用些。有什么来意，少待片刻再说不迟。”</p>
<p>那跟着来的少年似乎有些不好意思：“我，我们是来踢馆的...”话音未落便让高个子拍了回去，按着脑袋推到一边。小胖子出门前显是受过叮嘱，发觉自己说错了话便不再吭声，只是脸上红了起来。阿短瞧着有趣，也不说话，只是微笑的看着这两人。</p>
<p>“咳咳...”高个子脸上有些挂不住，“我师弟头回出门历练，让掌柜的见笑了。”他冲着阿短一抱拳：“在下黄蜂帮中人，姓罗名斗浮。这位是我师弟，姓格，名叫小圆。我二人受师门所派，久仰拜仁帮乃德派武林翘楚，特来请教一二，还望贵帮不吝赐教。”</p>
<p>“原来阁下便是罗斗浮。久闻阁下武艺高强，曾以一人之力对决皇马山庄名震遐迩的水罗汉大阵，依然大胜而归，今日当真幸会。令师弟看来也是青年才俊，想来不日便可名动江湖。阁下这话可太客气了。”阿短客气了几句，余光瞥见穆二走进大堂，身后还跟着一人，两人将手中装着点心的托盘放在桌上。“不知二位用过午饭没有？这些糕点可是本地青藤斋特制，均是新鲜出炉，放久了只怕味道减色。不如二位先用些，要切磋也不忙在一时。”</p>
<p>罗斗浮刚答得一句“掌柜的太客气了”，桌上的点心已少了一块。他反手一掌拍过去，那格小圆看着圆滚滚的身子，闪躲起来却极灵活，想是平日被师兄打惯了的，只一低头，点心便又少了一块。罗斗浮连出几掌都被他轻松闪过，不由得有些尴尬：“中午是没给你吃饭吗？就饿的这样，像什么样子！”</p>
<p>小圆咽下嘴里的点心，又拿起一块：“豆腐哥你赶紧尝尝，这两盘一闻就知道是好东西。这枣花酥着实香甜可口，梅子饼也清甜怡人，玫瑰绿豆糕入口即化，还有这个这个...”他晃晃手里啃了一半的一块糕饼，“不知道叫什么，但是甜香味纯，松脆爽口，回味无穷。就算比北莱茵城百草门那纪思林大师的手艺也毫不逊色，拜仁帮的厨子当真了得！”</p>
<p>“那是麻香糕。”跟着穆二一起进来的人一直站在一边没有说话，这时突然开口回答了一句。</p>
<p>“哦哦...好吃！”小圆抬头冲他笑了笑，又大嚼特嚼起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这时阿短被穆二拉到一边咬起了耳朵：“怎么样，一会我上？你觉得有胜算吗？”毕竟人的名儿，树的影儿，皇马山庄的水罗汉大阵穆二也曾见过，深知其中利害。那罗斗浮看着沉静温和，还不知是谁给起了个“豆腐”的诨名儿，但既能在此阵之前扬名立万，必有真才实学，自己虽然不惧，却也难言必胜，总要让阿短想个万全之策才好。</p>
<p>阿短微微皱眉，却没有正面答他：“阿滕怎么也跟你一起来了？他不用看店？”</p>
<p>“哦，他说自己也是拜仁帮的人，眼下你的伤没好利索，茶肆里人手不够，看看来了能不能帮上忙，就算不出战，站脚助威也是好的。我想他说的有理，就让他一起过来看看了，我俩走时已给青藤斋挂上了打烊的牌子，少做一天生意也不打紧。”</p>
<p>阿短回过头，看了看还在伏案大吃的小圆，又看了一眼坐在一边无奈看着他吃的罗斗浮，还有一旁微笑着的阿滕，沉吟了一下。</p>
<p>“一会不用你上。”</p>
<p>“什么？难道你要自己上？可你的伤...”</p>
<p>“不，我也不上。”</p>
<p>“那......”</p>
<p>“让阿滕上。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小圆恋恋不舍的吞下最后一口麻香糕，意犹未尽的舔了舔手指头，看着师兄的表情，突然不好意思了起来：“那个...豆腐哥...嗝...还没耽误正事吧...”</p>
<p>背后已安排妥当的三人拼命忍住笑。</p>
<p>罗斗浮长长的叹了一口气，突然向后一个空翻，四人眼前一花，他已稳稳站在大堂中心，卸下腰上长刀，连鞘握在手中，看着拜仁三人。</p>
<p>“不知是哪位前来赐教？”</p>
<p>阿滕走到他面前十步处站定：“我来领教高招。”</p>
<p>黄蜂帮两人都是一愣。穆二赶紧开口：“这位小哥姓薄（用这个姓会被查水表吗_(:зゝ∠)_）名阿滕，乃是我拜仁帮首席大厨，二位适才所食糕点正是他手制。他小时曾在英格兰州学过几天艺，现在开的青藤斋四方驰名，多有江湖人物不远万里也要上门求购。二位若是喜欢，一会打完了不妨过去看看，口味多样物美价廉丰俭由人......”</p>
<p>阿短抬手给了他一肘子，穆二这才闭上嘴。另一边小圆那晨星般的眼睛已然亮了起来，盯着阿滕，脸上不自觉的露出倾慕之色。</p>
<p>“厨子？这...”罗斗浮一时有些犹豫，“莫非贵帮瞧不起在下？此战若是在下侥幸获胜，难道要在下留个欺负人的名声？”</p>
<p>穆二正准备接口，阿滕已抢先答话：“我虽是厨子，但既然派我出场，便绝不会堕了本帮威名。阁下远来是客，要怎么比，只管划下道儿来，一概由我接着便是。”</p>
<p>“豆...豆腐哥，人家是大厨，就...别动兵器了吧？大家空手过招也免伤和气不是...”一边的小圆忍不住说了一句。</p>
<p>吃人嘴短的臭小子...罗斗浮扬手扔过长刀，小圆一把接住，抱在怀里。阿滕也从腰后取下一把怎么看都像菜刀的宽刃短刀，回手放在了柜台上，接着冲着罗斗浮一抱拳：“请！”</p>
<p>出奇制胜，拜仁这招倒也漂亮。罗斗浮仔细打量眼前此人，肤色黝黑，身材高大，虽然只穿了一件简单的粗布麻衣，但剪裁合体，衬的人器宇不凡。站在人后时不显山露水，但往前一站，立时渊渟岳峙，目光中精华内敛，绝非普通厨子。罗斗浮也是一代高手，多见风浪，心下暗暗盘算：此人一见便知不是本地人士，不知有何奇门异术；看着个子高大，举手投足间却丝毫不显笨重，若要以快打快怕是未必能讨好；英格兰州民风剽悍，帮派众多，武事极盛，其中多有藏龙卧虎之辈，既曾在那里历练，想来等闲手段奈何他不得；听他呼吸时气脉悠长，内力修为自当不浅，恐怕不好对付。自己既当师门重任，今日多半要拿出压箱底本事了。他算计已定，深吸一口气，说道：“得罪了！”蓦地一个闪身，一掌拍向阿滕左肩。</p>
<p>阿滕抬手架住，尚未来得及反击，对方另一手交叉探过，伸指戳向他胸口膻中穴，同时借了前冲之势，飞起膝盖直撞他小腹。</p>
<p>对手三招齐发，阿滕反应也是极快，架着对方的手掌迅速翻过，在罗斗浮手肘之上一按，借力跃起，空中一个鹞子翻身，飞脚踹向罗斗浮后脑，罗斗浮侧身闪开，还以一脚反踢。阿滕飞踹之招本是可虚可实，此时再次借力飞起，向后一个空翻，落地站定。</p>
<p>两招过后，两人均知对手武艺高强。罗斗浮收起初时的些许轻视之心，右掌凌空虚劈一记，一声清啸，攻了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我虽知道阿滕会武，却没发现他武功这么好，居然能跟罗斗浮这等人物打的平分秋色...只是不知道是出自什么门派？我好像从来没听他说起过。”穆二手里抓了一把筷子，眼光始终不离那罗斗浮，嘴里却也没闲着，边看边低声指指点点。</p>
<p>“这也看不出，你还好意思号称江湖百晓生？”阿短拿着算盘，同样眼睛不离战局，随口鄙视了穆二一句，“他是铁掌门出身的。”</p>
<p>“这...这怎么能怪我看不出！”穆二一拍大腿，“凡铁掌练到一定境界之人，手背上必有黑色老茧，可是阿滕他...这是作弊啊！”他吐了口气，“不过铁掌门出了名的刀掌双绝，难怪阿滕刀法那么好，雕出来的点心跟城东兰茵坊绣娘绣出来的花儿一样精细。看来适才就是真的动了兵刃，也未必就输呢。”</p>
<p>“别胡说，正所谓‘唯兵不祥’，那小子说的对，我们又不是沙矿门，和黄蜂帮也说不上什么深仇大恨，兵刃不长眼，若是有什么闪失，没的自找麻烦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几十招走过，罗斗浮越发觉得对手绝不是等闲之辈，招式似拙实巧，攻守俱有法度，非一时可破。偷眼看了下柜台后两人，正虎视眈眈盯着战局，想来自己若是不能速胜，立时便是车轮持久战的局面。他这么稍一分神，阿滕寻得空隙，一招“碎金削玉”当面劈来，罗斗浮识得此招厉害，运起七成真力一挡一推，将他震退两步。一个转身之间，掌法斗变，轻灵明快，飘忽不定，劲力似有若无，揉身而上。阿滕接了一掌，立时觉得一股冰寒之气袭来，甚是难当。他自当厨子之后，多时不曾与人动手，此刻便回掌当胸，预备谋定后动，看清对手路数再行决断。罗斗浮瞧出便宜，攻势连绵不绝，一时竟大占上风。</p>
<p>柜台后的两人瞧出不对，也不嘀嘀咕咕了，神色凝重看着堂中二人相斗，一旁小圆也神情紧张，生怕两人有什么闪失，双手紧紧握住罗斗浮的长刀，手心全是汗水。</p>
<p>罗斗浮打的兴起，突然一掌横掠而过，阿滕后退一步避开锋芒，却见罗斗浮顺势一腿横扫，将身边一张桌子上的茶杯茶盘全部扫的飞向阿滕，桌子却没有丝毫晃动。阿滕高高跃起，半空中一个旋身，两脚凌空连踢，竟将茶杯一个不差全数踢回。罗斗浮一挥手，将其中两个带向一旁，接着双拳击出，将另两个茶杯打的粉碎。茶杯飞过，那边坐着的小圆看也不看，伸手接下放在桌上。</p>
<p>之前阿滕躲过的茶盘却朝着柜台二人飞来，穆二哼了一声，斜跨半步挡在阿短身前，不闪不避，待得茶盘飞到眼前，伸出一根手指只一点，那茶盘便在手指上滴溜溜的转动起来。阿短还没来得及说什么，却见穆二浑身一震，往后便倒，盘子也落了下来。他赶忙伸手在穆二背后一托将他带起，另一手接住茶盘，只觉得触手生寒。瞧了瞧场上三人都没注意到这边，忙问穆二：“怎么样了？没事吧？”</p>
<p>穆二皱了皱眉，凑到阿短耳边，轻声说道：“寒冰绵掌！”</p>
<p>阿短一惊：“你可拿准了？久闻寒冰绵掌辅以寒冰真气，乃是东波兰州凌波门的不传之秘。这凌波门素来只收女弟子，这家伙虽是出身波兰州，却又从何学来？”</p>
<p>穆二盯着场内，咬了咬嘴唇：“我也没有十足把握，但他掌法看似绵若无物，却内蕴凛冰之气，借物传功而劲力不散，非这寒冰绵掌不能为。而且...”</p>
<p>“而且什么？”</p>
<p>“凌波门的门人都是女子，既不便也不必跟江湖上大老爷们打斗动粗，因此掌法内功均以柔劲取胜，取的柔胜刚、巧克拙之意。但这家伙发力却是柔中带刚，另有一功。我适才接茶盘时一味想着卸力，没想到他柔劲之外还有一道后劲，这才失手。此人能横行江湖，大破皇马山庄，果然本事不小。若是曼朱还在此处，凭他的‘离火神功’和‘穿心龙甲拳’，或可有一拼之力。阿滕他......”</p>
<p>阿短闻言也暗暗皱眉，脸上却是不露声色，随手拨了两下算盘珠子，又拍了拍穆二手背：“你忘了阿滕天赋异禀，抗寒耐热的本领远胜常人，久斗之下必有转机，别太担心了。”</p>
<p>穆二缓缓点头，又多取了两根筷子，紧紧抓在手中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罗斗浮虽占得上风，却也暗暗心惊。自己诸般杀招层出不穷，这黑小子竟也能一一接住。这也罢了，可与常人相斗，单是这寒气便已难以抵挡，他何以能坚持这么久而面不改色？若是连一个厨子也拿不下，黄蜂帮颜面何存？再者此地乃是拜仁帮地盘，久斗于己不利。罗斗浮念及此处，猛一咬牙，一招“苍霓凌月”，掌力由下而上击出，眼见阿滕跃起闪避，又是一招“冰魄寒天”，掌力横推而上，阿滕身在半空无法躲闪，只得弯腰弓身，使出“鬼旋劈斩”，双掌下劈，硬接了他一掌，同时向后跃去。罗斗浮岂能让他轻易躲开，飞身而上，看准了阿滕下落之势，一记“玄晶腿”，飞脚踢去。</p>
<p>阿滕下坠之势已成，无论如何也难以变招闪开，只得凝气于腿，生生挨了他这一脚。罗斗浮久斗之下终觅得此良机，这一脚使了八成功力，阿滕被一脚踢开，凌空转了几个身，啪的一声砸在一边的桌子上，茶杯茶盘乒乒乓乓碎了一地。</p>
<p>围观三人齐齐倒抽一口凉气。眼见罗斗浮此脚正中阿滕小腿的筑宾穴，便算还能动手，也一定很不好过。果然阿滕跳下桌来再度接招，动作比之前慢了很多，只是凭着门中秘传的“玄铁罡气”一味只守不攻，勉力支持。罗斗浮手上加劲，只攻不守，势要尽快拿下对手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿滕越斗越觉得身上寒冷难当，想要运功驱寒，对手却又招招紧逼，不容有失。眼见阿短受伤未愈，穆二虽精灵诡谲，武功也强，却未必能挡此人的寒冰真气，否则阿短也不会叫自己出战了。他本就站在桌边，心念电转之下，连出两掌挡开对手两记杀招，一个转身绕到桌子另一侧，纵身跃起，一脚朝着罗斗浮踹去。</p>
<p>他寒气袭体之下，动作僵硬缓慢，罗斗浮自不把这一脚放在眼里，一个空翻高高跃起，也是一脚当空劈下，直取阿滕胸口，准备毕其功于一役，再做道理。</p>
<p>没想到阿滕闪电般伸出手，猛地在桌上一按，借力侧身避开对手的同时，适才缓慢的一脚突然加速，一招“崩云落”，踢向罗斗浮小腹。</p>
<p>“脚下留情！”此次轮到罗斗浮身在半空不及变招闪避。眼看阿滕即将命中，旁边突然传来一个焦急的少年声音。</p>
<p>嘭的一声，罗斗浮横飞出去，落地时连桌带椅一齐撞塌，狼狈万分的落在地上，嘴角沁出血丝，小圆连忙跑过去扶着他。阿滕受他反震之力也滚落在了地上，喘了几口气后慢慢站起，阿短和穆二跑去站在他身后。</p>
<p>“还打吗？”阿滕一手扶着桌子，低声问道。</p>
<p>转瞬之间，胜负之势逆转，自己居然拿不下一个受伤了的厨子，最终还是凭了师弟一句话对方才没有下重手，罗斗浮颇有些沮丧，没有答他。倒是小圆急了，着急忙慌的喊道：“不打了不打了，我们认输便是。”他用力把罗斗浮从地上扶起来，到旁边长凳上坐下，抓住罗斗浮的手渡入内力，想要帮他疗伤，罗斗浮冲他摇摇头，示意自己没事，转过头冲着那边三人说了句：“拜仁帮果然不愧德派武林多年霸主，在下认输了。”</p>
<p>阿短和穆二长出一口气，阿滕缓缓坐下：“承让。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>双方静默片刻，阿短突然一声咳嗽：“穆二，你把今日打烊的牌子挂出去，再把地上打扫一下，坏掉的桌子板凳搬到内堂。这乱七八糟的成何体统。”</p>
<p>穆二答应一声，放下手里的筷子便去忙活。阿短拍了拍阿滕肩膀，眼中露出关切之色，阿滕冲他微一点头，做了个不要紧的手势，阿短便走过去，冲着黄蜂帮二人再度开口：“至于二位，不好意思，按照江湖规矩，踢馆时凡造成财物损失均由败者一方承担，非是在下小气，这可要跟二位算算账了。不知二位可信得过在下？若是信不过，尽可以请第三方来公证价格，在下绝无二话。”</p>
<p>罗斗浮的脸色突然更白了：“掌...掌柜的只管算便是，我们信得过拜仁帮。”</p>
<p>“好的。”阿短拿过算盘和账本，边记边打：“适才共损毁桌子一张、长凳一条、茶盘两个、茶杯十个。这桌子板凳俱是黄花梨木所制，桌子原价五十两一张，长凳十两一条；茶杯乃是龙泉青瓷，价格一两一个；红木茶盘两个一共一两，总计八十一两，算上折旧费，二位只需给八八六十四两即可。”他合上账本，将算盘推过两人面前，笑吟吟的看着两人。</p>
<p>罗斗浮看着他温和的笑脸，脸色由白转青：“掌柜的，在下出门时走的仓促，身边银两不足，不知...可否先赊欠几日？”</p>
<p>阿短倒没想过他会这么说，想了想答道：“若是等闲小门小派，赊欠倒也不妨，我们帮主高兴起来，免了账目也不一定。可是黄蜂帮近来扩张迅速，战无不胜所向披靡，江湖上闻得贵帮大名莫不肃然起敬，若说还要赊欠，这话传出去...不大好听吧？”</p>
<p>小圆悄悄抓了下罗斗浮衣袖，凑到他耳边悄悄说：“豆腐哥，出门时胡总管不是给了你一百两银票，怎会没有？”</p>
<p>罗斗浮看着他，差点哭了出来：“小圆啊小圆，你真的要我把这几天的食宿账单给你看看吗？现在包里还剩最后二十两，原打算给你再买些本地点心带回去的。外加两张回去的马车票，我骗你干嘛啊...”</p>
<p>他俩声音虽小，但阿短内功深厚，依然听了个一清二楚。他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，总算没有当场笑出声来。身为德派前任掌门，阿短久经风波，经历极富，知道自己此时不便插口，便一字不说，坐看他二人如何商议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年听得师兄如此说，回想起一路之上自己闹着师兄买这买那，涨红了脸，嗫嗫嚅嚅对答不出。他思来想去，猛地一跺脚，冲着阿短开口：“掌柜的，你们这偌大的茶肆却只有两人，不知是否还要帮工？我...我愿意留下来打工还债，行吗？”</p>
<p>“你开什么玩笑！”罗斗浮大惊失色，连忙抓住他手：“我带你出来时，帮主和胡总管，还有你螺丝哥千叮万嘱要好生照顾你。如今若是把你留在这人生地不熟的地方打工，怎么让人放心得下？我回去怎么交差？要留下也应该是我...”</p>
<p>“不，豆腐哥。”小圆反握住他手，摇了摇头：“你忘了，我虽在黄蜂门长大成人，习武学艺，小时却是出生在此地，算不得人生地不熟。再说你身上有伤，正该回门中好生静养，怎能留在此地打工？帮主他们叫我出来，原也不为打架踢馆，只说让我跟着你见见世面历练一番。我...我们门中原有青年弟子外出打工的先例，也算是历练的一种方式。他们...他们看起来不、不坏，应该不会...不会欺负我的...”</p>
<p>他小小年纪，又是自幼被人宠大，乍做此决定，虽是心意已决，终究有些茫然，话虽说的斩截，眼眶却已红了。他抽了抽鼻子，转过脸看着阿短，看他如何回应。</p>
<p>阿短轻咳一声，接过话题：“这位小兄弟要留下来打工还债亦无不可，只是不知小兄弟除了武功之外还会什么技能？我们也好看着给安排工作和开工钱。”</p>
<p>罗斗浮看了小圆一眼，小圆结结巴巴的开口：“我...我...反正你这里的任何杂活，挑水劈柴，洗碗擦桌，扫地洗衣，都只管交给我就是了。”</p>
<p>“那就是杂役了？”阿短余光瞄了一眼还在后院忙碌的穆二，“添个杂役倒也不妨，虽说我这里活也不是太多，不过此地乃是拜仁帮总舵所在，产业众多，平时多有需要人手之处，小兄弟愿意留下正是再好不过。只是杂役月钱只有五两，包基本食宿和四季常服，有什么特殊需要只能自己添置，四时八节视表现另有赏钱。不知小兄弟意下如何？”</p>
<p>“成，成交！”小圆想也不想，一口答应，罗斗浮甚至没来得及捂上他嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“豆腐哥，你真的不住一晚再走啊...”小圆送师兄出了茶肆，眼眶忍不住又有些红。</p>
<p>罗斗浮拍拍他脑袋：“今晚的马车票，若是不走，明儿又得买新的，花钱不说还浪费精力，多不划算。这二十两留给你，他们对你不好就自己买些东西，或者写信给我，我来帮你出气。我把多的这张票退了，剩下的钱差不多就够回去了。”</p>
<p>“不不...我不要，你拿着，有什么不舒服赶紧找个郎中看看，拖到回家万一...”</p>
<p>“好了，别瞎想。托你的福，他那一脚最多只剩三成功力，若不是踢中要害，本来连伤都不会受。你要是不想害我被帮主骂死，就照管好自己听到没？”</p>
<p>“对、对不起，都是我的错...”小圆泪花在眼眶中转来转去，抓着师兄，怎么也不肯松开。</p>
<p>“说了不要瞎想了，我还得多谢你呢，要不是你及时喊了一嗓子，让他那一下踹实了，这二十两怕是就可以给我买棺材......”</p>
<p>“豆腐哥！”小圆再也忍不住，眼泪夺眶而出，噼里啪啦落在衣服上：“你别胡说！我...我一定...一定...”</p>
<p>“哎呀，我怕了你行吗，小圆。”罗斗浮伸手给他擦掉眼泪，抱着他脑袋揉来揉去：“你年纪也不小了，哭哭啼啼像什么样子，让帮主看见还不又得凶你。”</p>
<p>“你...你回去跟...跟帮主还有...还有胡总管...还有螺丝哥他们说，说放...放心，我一定会...照顾好自己的...”小圆拼命擦着眼泪。</p>
<p>“行了行了。”罗斗浮把银子硬塞进他手里，侧头看了一眼站在门口送行的阿短和穆二两人，微一皱眉，似是想说什么话，犹豫了一下，凑到师弟耳边轻轻说：“你若真的觉得他们是好人，那么想说什么，想做什么，就只管去说去做便是。”</p>
<p>小圆不知他是何用意，只得点了点头。罗斗浮拍了拍他的肩膀，冲着三人挥了挥手，转身走去。片刻之间便转过街角，不见人影了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小圆拼命咬牙，总算止住哽咽之声。转过身对着门口二人，想要说点什么，却又不知从何说起。阿短看他样子，想起年轻时在外历练的岁月，不禁起了一丝同情之心，抓过他手掌问道：“小兄弟是姓格名小圆吧？”</p>
<p>小圆点点头：“嗯，他们都叫我小圆，你们也这么叫我吧。我...”</p>
<p>他话音未落，穆二突然喊了声：“不对！”转身冲进大堂，跑到阿滕身边坐下。他精研暗器，耳音极灵，适才竟听得阿滕牙关轻轻相击之声。那两人见状也跟了进去，阿短一见阿滕脸色便知不好，伸手一摸阿滕额头，竟已是滚烫。</p>
<p>“你...这是怎么了？”</p>
<p>阿滕咬牙止住牙关相击，连运几次内息，稍稍压下寒气，牙缝里蹦出一个字：“冷。”</p>
<p>阿短心内巨震，适才阿滕说没事，他只道没有大碍，便也没往心里去。但眼前阿滕内感冰寒，外感却显酷热，这内伤必然极为诡异。赶紧冲着穆二招呼：“快去后厨拿点开水，看看有没有姜熬点姜汤，再去铜仁堂请神医...”</p>
<p>“等，等等！”话没说完，却被小圆打断了。三人一起看着他。</p>
<p>“他...他适才被豆腐哥以寒冰真气打入筑宾穴，虽有内功护体，初时症状不显，但拖的越久越是麻烦。你们若是信得过我，就别、别拿热水姜汤。”</p>
<p>阿短与穆二对视一眼，点了点头。阿短站起身，让开位置给小圆坐下。小圆伸出手，轻轻握住阿滕手掌，看着他眼睛：“你能...先别运内力抗寒吗？”</p>
<p>背后两人都是一惊，此刻阿滕的伤势极似冻伤垂死之人，若是有内力抗寒，或可多支持片刻，但若是自行撤了内息，只怕撑不过一时三刻，小圆这个提议未免太过大胆。</p>
<p>阿滕脸上肌肉已有些僵硬，说话点头均已困难。他看着小圆，眼神甚是柔和，缓缓眨了两下眼睛。</p>
<p>小圆得了肯定，也冲他一笑，将他手掌翻过，两人掌心相对，小圆闭上眼，默运真气，将内力从他劳宫穴慢慢注入。</p>
<p>他虽未学过寒冰真气，然同门师兄弟相识日久，自然熟知这门武功。内息运转几个周天之后，阿滕身子微微一震，已能稍微动弹。小圆睁开眼，冲他点点头，阿滕会意，便自行用内力按他适才所用之法调息。小圆又转向背后二人：“这里有药铺吧？劳烦你们去一趟，需要附子、犀角、肉桂、熊胆、鹿茸、麝香...”</p>
<p>他一口气报了一串药名，俱是大寒大热之物，且用料不菲。这些东西若是平时用来混在一起做药，绝不会有人敢吃。但二人看他说的流利，不似说谎，适才也帮阿滕缓解了症状，心里已对他颇为感激。阿短冲着穆二使了个眼色，穆二点点头，一闪身便不见了人影。</p>
<p>小圆反倒吓了一跳：“他...就不拿笔记一下？”</p>
<p>阿短拍拍他头：“他说记住了，便不会出错。这次真是多亏你了，只是这武功似乎是你师兄看家本事，若是解法外泄，是否...”</p>
<p>“不会的。豆腐哥跟我说过，这套武功太过厉害狠毒，他本不敢轻使，今日想是见这位...这位...”他一时有些卡壳，不知如何称呼是好。</p>
<p>“他比你年长，你就叫他阿滕哥吧。”</p>
<p>“哎，想是见阿滕哥武艺高强，怕不能取胜，这才使了出来。他临走时吩咐我的话虽没明说，但意思该当是同意我帮忙了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人闲谈之间，穆二已提着大包药材赶回，城里最大的药铺名叫铜仁堂，亦是拜仁帮产业，听说是工伤，自然费用全免，却也给穆二省下了大笔私房钱。三人赶到后厨，按小圆指点之法，不多时便熬成浓浓一碗，端到阿滕眼前。阿滕见小圆两眼被柴火熏的通红，脸上全是汗水煤灰，知他在帮中必然从不做这等粗活，冲他微微一笑以示感激，端起碗便喝。但他重伤在身，手掌微微颤动，倒险些把熬好的药泼了出来。小圆离他最近，见状从他手里接过药碗，轻轻吹凉，送到他嘴边，喂他慢慢喝下。</p>
<p>阿滕一碗药下肚，自觉已勉强可行动，身子一晃便要站起，小圆连忙按住他肩：“你中招之后耽搁的久了，又才刚喝完药，还是坐着多歇歇吧。”</p>
<p>身后阿短和穆二纷纷点头同意。穆二突然想起一事：“小圆，问你个事儿成吗？你那师兄这套寒冰绵掌...到底从何学来？”</p>
<p>小圆还未回答，阿短先开了口：“若是涉及你师兄隐私，便不用多说，我们只是好奇，并无他意。寒冰绵掌乃东波兰州凌波门不传之秘，凌波门又是出了名的不收男弟子，那怎会让他一个男子学了去？”</p>
<p>他这样一说，小圆倒不好意思了：“这事倒也不算什么秘密，告诉你们也不妨。只是...”他看了一眼穆二，目光中露出一丝担心。</p>
<p>穆二咧开嘴：“嘿嘿嘿，你是怕我说书的时候给说出去了？放心，你若说不让外传，我一定一个字也不说，就算说也一定改的面目全非，包你师兄自己听了都不认识。”</p>
<p>小圆狐疑的看了一眼穆二，终究还是开了口：“豆腐哥的这套武艺，是他妻子教的...”</p>
<p>此言一出，阿短蓦地想起一人，惊道：“你豆腐嫂子...娘家莫非姓安？”</p>
<p>他这样一说，穆二也想了起来，惊的险些从地上蹦起：“莫非就是当年那位刚过笈笄之年，便单人只剑，以一招‘剑挽梅花不许谢’横挑四大寇，打的两河一十九寨群匪束手，人送外号‘雪拥冰梅’的安女侠？”</p>
<p>小圆点点头：“正是她。她俩怎么认识的，我们也不是太清楚，只知道豆腐哥第一次见到嫂子时被打的在床上躺了七天，差些没冻死。后来也不知怎么就...不过再后来，豆腐哥说嫂子教他时略做了些改动，一来更适合男人使用，二来也不算坏了她门中规矩。另外豆腐哥那把刀也是嫂子所赠，名曰‘断玉寒’，砍金切铁，吹毛可断，伤人不染血，算得上江湖中数一数二的利器了。”</p>
<p>穆二心花怒放，一个性如烈火剑如飞虹的女剑客和她因误会而相识的情人的故事在脑海中迅速成型，计划今晚回去就写下来，过两天就上书场。阿短似是知道他心中所想，侧过头揶揄的看了他一眼。穆二在当事人面前不敢太造次，只轻轻搂过阿短肩膀，将脑袋搁了上去，闷声低笑。阿短突然想起什么，拉了拉他手，两人一起走了出去。</p>
<p>小圆只当两人有事，也不在意，转回身后的阿滕，又拉起他手握住，慢慢渡入真气，柔声问道：“现在好些了吗？”</p>
<p>此时药力行开，又有小圆内功为助，阿滕体内的冰寒之气已大不如前，他慢慢开口：“好多了，谢谢你。”</p>
<p>“好了就好，叫我小圆吧。”小圆笑的眼睛弯弯：“不用谢啊，我还得谢你呢。”</p>
<p>“哦？谢我脚下留情？”看着他的笑脸，阿滕也忍不住微微一笑。</p>
<p>“啊，那个当然也要谢啊。不过我想说的是谢谢你做的糕点，真的太好吃了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，来踢馆的人里，你是第一个这么说的。”</p>
<p>“为什么？？难道他们这么点品味也没有？？”</p>
<p>“呵呵，那倒不是。”阿滕摇摇头，“只是拜仁帮名声在外，一般来踢馆之人，大多心情激动或者紧张，不怎么有胃口大吃特吃。另外还有一些小人之心的人，担心我们在点心里动什么手脚，自然也不敢吃。因此做出来的点心，倒是看的多，吃的少，自然也不会有人夸奖或是批评了。”</p>
<p>“哦...”小圆茅塞顿开，“那要是这样的话，何必对这些人这么上心？随便做点东西不就好了，不然多浪费你一番功夫...”</p>
<p>“那怎么行。”小圆话没说完便被阿滕打断，“一来这是帮中规矩，待客之道不可废，偷工减料可是重罪。二来嘛...”他突然伸手，捏了捏小圆肉乎乎的脸蛋，小圆也不生气，反倒朝他做了个鬼脸，“二来万一哪天就遇见喜欢的人了呢？”</p>
<p>小圆嘻嘻一笑，正要答话，突然嗖的一声，一根筷子从门口飞来，直击阿滕面部。</p>
<p>小圆反应神速，抓起一个杯子掷了出去，叮的一声轻响，筷子被击落在地，杯子却去势未停，朝着门外直飞过去。只听“哎呦”一声，声音有些耳熟。小圆急忙跑到门口，却不见一个人影。他疑惑的转头看着阿滕，想看看他有什么意见。</p>
<p>“别管了，他们跟你闹着玩呢。”阿滕笑了笑，“你刚刚想说什么？”</p>
<p>“呃...我想说...”小圆不知道为什么，突然又有点不好意思起来。</p>
<p>然而，他的肚子及时“咕”了一声，算是代替他回答了阿滕的问题。</p>
<p>“噗...”阿滕忍俊不禁，“你想吃什么？我给你做去。”</p>
<p>“啊...这个这个，咳咳”小圆拼命咳嗽，试图掩饰尴尬，“你有伤在身，就别麻烦了，有什么现成的吗？”</p>
<p>“比如？”</p>
<p>“比如...麻香糕？”</p>
<p>阿滕再次笑出了声：“你怕我麻烦，却一口点了最麻烦的东西，当真是好眼力。这东西需要糯米粉、面粉、芝麻、白糖和茶油，眼前柜上糯米粉刚巧用完，我原打算晚上再去买些的。材料也还罢了，可单单把糯米洗净晾干，再炒熟磨粉，便得两天功夫，之后还要擦粉、分条、蒸制、冷却、切片、烘烤、叠片。全算下来，我一周也才做一次吧，上次做的都在早先进了你肚子啦。”</p>
<p>小圆听的瞠目结舌，连忙一把抓住阿滕的胳膊：“对、对不起！我我不是故意点这么麻烦的东西的！我真的不知道...那个那个，我现在不饿了，真的不饿了！”</p>
<p>阿滕看着他涨红的小圆脸，忍不住又伸手捏了捏：“这样吧，我记得这里后厨好像有几个苹果，你不嫌弃的话，我给你做个拔丝苹果如何？”</p>
<p>小圆猛点头。</p>
<p>阿滕扶着桌子慢慢站起，小圆赶忙跑过去搂住他腰，搀扶着他慢慢往厨房走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门外，阿短和穆二一起走进大堂，穆二一脸郁闷，边走边揉着自己的脑袋。阿短也不说话，就笑着看他揉。穆二揉了一会见没人搭理，便一手搭上阿短的肩，开始喋喋不休自己是如何被人坑还没人理；明日还要说书，这般鼻青脸肿如何是好；店里活多事杂还如此对待唯一的杂役，是如何黑心。如此这般，说个没完。</p>
<p>“好了好了，至少你试出来他的武功修为了，算是有功。”阿短被他闹的没法，终于开口。</p>
<p>“那依你看来，他武功到底怎样？”穆二见终于有了回应，头也不疼了，开始打破砂锅问到底。</p>
<p>“嗯...虽然你只使了两成力，但他在这顷刻之间，不仅判断出了你出手的速度力度，这才能使筷子仅仅打落而不伤损，同时也判断出了你所在方位，若不是顾着阿滕有伤行动不便，说不定他还真追上咱俩了。”阿短连连点头，啧啧称赞，“他这般年纪就有这等功力，我看他的天资，除了去了皇马山庄的小甜，只怕无人可及，未来怕是不可限量呢。”</p>
<p>“我也有同感。”穆二点头同意，随即又叹了口气，“不过你说到小甜，也不知道他去了皇马山庄生活的怎么样了。那地方与咱们这儿书不同文、车不同轨，也不知他过的惯不。”</p>
<p>“你啊...”阿短伸手戳了戳穆二的脸，“就是操心太多。凭小甜的本事，就是走遍天下，又有何惧？”</p>
<p>“说的好像你不担心一样。”穆二撇撇嘴，一脸不以为然。</p>
<p>“好了，现在先回房，我给你上点儿药，然后嘛...”阿短故意一停，卖了个关子。</p>
<p>穆二一把搂住阿短的肩：“然后什么？”</p>
<p>“然后你就去找史师兄，跟他说一声，青藤斋新招了个杂役，让他除了份例工钱之外，每月再多拨一倍的经费过去。”</p>
<p>穆二哇哇大叫声中，两人已进内堂。唯留下背后温暖的夕阳，照在五仁茶肆的招牌上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>